


Angel

by Planetary_life



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, maybe smut?, non sexual nakedness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetary_life/pseuds/Planetary_life
Summary: S h e    w a s    a n    a n g e l ,t h a t    m a d e    e v e nt h e    d e v i l s    w a n tt o    g e t    t o    h e a v e n .a . j .  L a w l e s s





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based off a prompt i found and it really grew on me. This is my first fan fic so there are going to be mistakes. Also some chapters I haven't really proof read yet so they may sound a bit weird. This fic was also slightly inspired by another fic called In The Woods by ThoughtPestilencesAndFamines, you should read it by the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gasp as I reach out for the book and feel it's rough cover. Soon opening the book, running my fingers over the old pages. " How much do you want for it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a intro to the character and opening to the plot. This chapter is a little boring but I promise it will get better in the next chapter.

"Ah." I smile as I walk into one of my favorite places, The Devil's Art House. The air was almost suffocating with the smell of incense burning. There were large amount of dark imagery in the shop but I had long forgotten about that. This place had basically became my second home due to it being thee fuel to my inspiration. I was one of the very few people that got to submit their art to the store. However, this is not because they were picky. No, quite the opposite. I was just one of the few to even walk into the store, let alone give them art to display. 

"Angelica!" A bubbly woman's voice says. The voice had come from the lady behind the counter. This Woman was one of my closest friends, Tova.

" Good morning Tova. Have anything good to fuel my fire?" Over the past year of 'working' here I had asked Tova to find me things to inspire my next painting. 

" I do actually. I was at action right and the guy up front showed this book. Immediately I was like 'I have to have it!' So I got this book for you! The book is full of old pictures of demons, hell, and other thing of the sort." As Tova had told me this she pulled out from under her desk a book that had been well loved. The leather spine was cracked and torn as pages had started to fall out. The cover was covered by what I could tell was alchemist symbols. Most of the symbols were different triangles but two were different however. One looked like a Q and the other was a cross with a circle around it.

I gasp as I reach out for the book and feel it's rough cover. Soon opening the book, running my fingers over the old pages. " How much do you want for it?" I ask never looking up at Tova. 

" Well I got the book for about Ten bucks so, how does five sound?" Tova asks as she leans on the desk in front of her.

" That sounds perfect, thank you!" I look up at Tova with a smile. " Now I think I should get what I came here for." Not waiting for a reply I just walk to the back of the store so grab various different paints that had just come in stoke. I also grab a small travel sketchbook for when I go somewhere. I had always wanted one of those. Quickly heading back to the counter I pay for my things.

" Now you better show me what you make from this damned book, you hear me Angel." Tova points her finger at me in a playful manner as I put the tattered book into my small messenger bag to keep it safe.

"I will, Tova. I promise." I say over my shoulder as I walk outside the small art shop. As I left the warmth of the shop I finally felt the chilled autumn air. I grab onto my jacket to cradle myself for more warmth. The walk to my apartment could seem to be any farther way.

\------

As I swing the door open to my apartment door I give a moan in satisfaction. Taking off my boots at the door I look around my small apartment. My cream walls were covered in different paintings I had done over the years and the occasional paint on the wall from accidentally touching the wall with paint stained hands. In the far corner of the room I see my painting area and desk next the that. My desk was covered in different papers, art supplies, and my crappy little laptop. A small kitchen set was in the corner to the left of the front door. To the right of the front door there was a small TV fitted with a DVD player and a few movies to match. To liven up the room there were a few plants strewn about. The floor was a dark hardwood with droplets of paint on it to match the walls. There was a rug in front of the the TV.

"I'm home!." Saying to no one in particular. I walk over to my desk, putting my shopping bag down. "OK, time to look at this beauty." I pull out the book from my handbag and sit on the couch.

As I started to read through the book I had lost track of time. Looking at the clock and see that it was about 10:45 P.M. and I still had to shower for the night. I putting the book on the counter as I start to walk to my room. I grab a towel, over sized shirt, and a new change of underwear. I decided to just get undressed in my room so I could just hop in the shower. As I head to the bathroom I look at the book again. I could have sworn I saw the pages moving, must have been my imagination. I shake my head with a sigh and close the bathroom door behind me.

Turning on the warm I look into the mirror. I lean forward over the sink, pushing and pulling at the skin of my face." I really need to get more sleep." I retort as I look at the soft, dark skin under my dark green eyes. Soon after I head to the shower rinsing my shoulder length brown hair. Washing the oils from my body and embed the soft smell of lavender into my pale shoulders and face.

After washing my body and hair I step out of the shower, drying off, and brush my teeth. I towel dry my hair and change into my night clothes. I walk into my room turning off various lights only to soon lay my head down on my soft pillow. My head was swimming with ideas for the days to come. What was I yet to see in the the journal? Would I maybe find the next idea for my paintings? Or maybe nothing at all? Who knows. I push all of my thoughts to the back of my head as I slowly drift into a deep slumber.

Little did I know that this would be one of the very few nights to come where everything was normal. You can only give these things time.


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Ha you funny. You're my only way out so nope." I say trying to make myself sound flustered, hopefully getting across I don't want to let go.
> 
> " Well think of this as one way you can repay us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there is false info about Sweden in here because I'm not Swedish so yeah sorry about that.

The room was dark. Where was I? I try to feel around on my bed for my phone but find something strange, I couldn't feel the soft fabric of my plush sheets. Instead I feel a cold surface. It was smooth, without any flaws or cracks. This couldn't have been my bedroom floor because that was a carpet. I decide to stand up hopping I could see a light or some sort. As I look around I stumble, almost falling a few times. Once I had stood up without falling, I see two small, faint glowing lights. I stumble to the faint glow. The glow got slightly brighter as I approached it. I reach out to the light.

" Huh?" I stroked my hand over a cold plastic like material. Still looking at the lights I slowly move my hands down to feel cotton fabric. The fabric felt warm, so I pushed into it. I could feel a solid figure within the fabric. Starting to become concerned I pull my hand away quickly to my chest. As I do this I can hear a faint chuckle come from in front of me. Not knowing what to do I turn to run but loose my footing abruptly. I feel the air rushing past my head. Not being able to push my hands out from in front of me in time I hit my head on the floor.

\-----

I jolt from my soft bed in a cold sweat. I look around to find that I am in fact in my room this time. Taking a deep, shuddering sigh I calm myself. Sanding up, I decide that it I needed to get ready for the day. Walking to my closet, I grab a pair of pale jeans and an over sized, green sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was one of my favorites because it had pictures of different plants and said 'Plants Are Friends'. 

Walking out of my room I do what I do everyday. I turn on the news and start to make cereal. Turning around to go sit at the couch I see that my book was no longer where I left off. The book pages had turned to the end while I was at the beginning. I set my bowl down so I could turn back to where I was but stop. On the page the book was on there was a map. The map looked very worn and used. It had a few stains and burns. I wonder what that's from. The map was all in black ink, except one spot. There was a red X next to a label. I could tell the map was from here well at least in the area. I knew this because the map was all in Swedish. The names on the map sounded familiar to. I googled the names next to the X, Linkoping to find that it wasn't that far away!

I ponder for a moment and decide that it might be fun to go on a small trip. For the trip I didn't need all that much. I did need to find my train pass however. That might be a problem. when in doubt buy a ticket I guess. Quickly inhaling my food I run to my room to get a pair of socks and shoes on. I also grab a small bag and put a few things inside such as: a beanie, warm gloves, and a scarf. Going back to the kitchen I grab a few things to snack on and a water bottle. Snagging the journal and the mini travel sketchbook I head out the door. Running to the train station I look at the schedules. The train to Linkoping was leaving in about twenty minutes. Even though I had time I went to get my ticket. I go and sit down, waiting for my train.

The time when by quickly. Looking up from my endless doodling I see it was time for me to get on my train. I hop onto the train and wait for another good ten minutes until I got to linkoping.

Getting out of the train station I take a deep breath and look around. Linkoping was a very beautiful place. There were several people walking around and the same went for shops. There was shops of all kind. May it have been for food or material items. Now that I was here I didn't know where to go. Looking at the map once again I find that it's no help. The map was to zoomed out to tell where I was. Out of instinct I turn the page hoping for more information or hopefully another map.

" How convenient." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. On the back of the first map there was another map. This map however was a little hard to decipher. It was clearly old. There was only major landmarks to tell where I was going. The X on this map was next to a well. I hope I could find It because I hope this trip isn't in vain. 

I ended up walking around for about two hours trying to find the the well. After all of this time I had found what could have been the remains of the well. The results were promising. I was in what looked like a little abandoned shopping district. The area didn't look abandoned I guess, more like run down with the lack of people. Looking at all the shop windows I noticed two things. One being there was only about five little shops back here and two being there looked to be only two stores open. One of the shops was a cute little herb/flower shop. I had a good feeling they were the ones making the area look less lifeless. The other shop however was in contrast to the other. This shop was a music shop of some kind. Not the kind of music shop you would normally think of though. This was more like a metal shop if that made since. That and the shop just kind of had a weird vibe to it.

I walked over to the flower shop. Walking in was like a slap in the face compared to the air outside. The air in here smelt sweet, like flowers. The walls were covered from ceiling to floor with plants. It was a beautiful sight.

"I see you're a plant lover as well." Said a calm voice from the left of me. Turning I see a man a little taller than me. I look at him puzzled. Them he replies "I mean your shirt."

"Oh! Sorry I completely forgot about that, but yes I am a lover of plants as well." Looking over the mans figure I find his name tag that says Theo. "So, Theo, I have a question. It's OK if you can't help but, by any chance do you know where this book may have come from?" Showing him the book he looks puzzled. I knew he wouldn't know anything, damn.

" I'm afraid not," I sigh. " but I might know someone who does." I perk up at his word. " So, you see the shop over there." Theo points the the music shop and I nod, " Well they might know something. I know they look kind of scary but he's a good guy, just kind of weird." He says this in an almost unsettling manner.

" What do you mean, weird?" I question.

Theo takes a deep sigh." I mean he's really is a nice guy it's just he does odd things. I mean like he paints his face, talk weird, and I think he worships Satan? I'm not to sure about that one but you know, I have my doubts." He seemed a bit uncomfortable about saying this. So, this unsettled me in return, more so because I was about to talk to him.

" I.. I see. Well I better go over there and talk to him, even though I don't really want to." I look around in an odd manner. I was never good at ending conversations with strangers. " Umm, Bye I guess. I'll try to come back some time soon."

Theo smiles "Bye! Hope to see you back here soon!" He says happily.

After leaving the flower shop I dreadfully head over to the music shop. Now the place seemed even more weird about the shop because of the guy. Not because of the Satan worshiping thing, but more because everything just made this guy seem insane. As I walk into the shop there is a smell here as well, but it wasn't as sweet as before. It smelled much of burning wood. It was very inviting. The atmosphere was very dark and almost suffocating however. Where was a few instruments on the walls or on the ground. There were a few other smaller things as well here and there but what really got my attention was the alchemist symbol for fire on one of the guitars. Crouching to be eye level with the guitar I reach out to touch it.

" Excuse me!" A man's voice says behind me, because of this I jump and fall on my butt with a thud. I turn to look at the man. Theo was right this guy did paint his face. I mean his face was covered in paint! It was painted to look like a skeleton. His clothes were also out of place. This guy was wearing a suit! I mean he looked nice but, why?

"I-I'm sorry. I just saw it and I just thought that I- no, I mean-" The man continued to cut me off, which was probably for the better. 

"Little one, it's OK. That one's just one of my displays, that and it belongs to... a close friend." The man then extends a hands to help me up, I gladly take it. " Now, is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh! Yes actually. So, one of my friends had gotten me this book from an action and then I had found this map." I hand said book to the man to look at. As He looks at the book his eyes widen for a moment. I notice this. " But, uh, I guess it turned to a map and so I tried to find where the map was leading. I ended up close to the well outside. I went to the flower shop across the way but he didn't know anything so I came here. So, do you know anything about the book?"

" I do. I know a lot about this book. In fact I know exactly where it leads. If you would like I can show you but, if I do that you will owe me something in return." He says with a soft smile on his face. This guy was so alluring. He sounds so friendly and kind I could trust him right? I think the odds are in my favor today. However I'm not stupid so I want to know the repercussions.

" OK, that's all fine and dandy but, what do I 'owe you' in return." I ask looking him up and down.

"Nothing bad if that sets your mind at ease, but I could not tell you exactly what it is you owe me yet either. Because I am not the one that knows what you owe, I can't tell you dear." His smile is devilish and luring.

" Fine, But I get touched however I don't like I'm kicking some ass. Also we have not formally met, I am Angelica and you may be?" I ask holding my hand out to shake his hand.

He merely chuckles at first then saying." I shall hold you to your words and I am Papa, Papa Emeritus the Third" He gives me a slight bow, out stretching his hand again. I take Papa's hand as he leads me to the back of the shop. In front of me was a storage door. The door had a sign that said 'stay out'. This didn't deter me all too much seeing as I was being led there. As Papa opened the door I see a dark staircase. I look at papa with a puzzled expression.

" Don't worry i'll lead you." He said, calming me down a bit as he leads me down in hand. As we walked on I soon lost track of where I was. I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face! How could Papa see anything? Maybe he knew the place by heart and just wanted to show off? Or god forbid it was so I couldn't find why way out! My breath starts to pick up and Papa noticed." It's OK, little one," He chuckles," Are you scared of the dark?"

"No I'm scared of not being able to see. That and the fact I'm as blind as a bat right now doesn't help." I huff making it very obvious that I didn't like this. I grip Papa's hand tighter because dammit I was scared! I mean yes, I got myself into this but that doesn't mean I can't be scared.

"Now I'm going to have to have you let go of my hand." Papa says 

" Ha you funny. You're my only way out so nope." I say trying to make myself sound flustered, hopefully getting across I don't want to let go.

" Well think of this as one way you can repay us." Papa pushes my hand out of his with ease. I lose my balance falling again. 

I was now stuck in the darkness.


	3. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I was half way to them I see Papa lean over to the other, whispering something to him. The man nodding in return. By this time I had made it to Papa, bowing my head in shame? Why did I trust this guy so much? I was acting like a child. I shot my head up looking at them both with a glare.
> 
> " Why are you so angry, Ghuleh? You know I'm supposed to be that mad one." Papa grabs my chin and moves in to my face. He had a smug grin plastered on his handsome face and continued. " You weren't supposed to leave Air's room."

I have probably been in this dark room for about 5 minuets now. Slowly, I had curled my legs into my body so I was hugging my knees. I couldn't hear a thing. Looking around however I could see faint lights. This time though I could see what looked like five different pairs of lights versus just one. The lights were all different colors and heights. The more I looked at the lights the more drawn to them I felt. There was one that was the most compelling though. The light was a pale blue. It was so calming to look at.

I had started to, unknowingly to myself, get up and walk to the light. Stumbling, I look around to see that the others had turned to look at me as I walked. The air was thick with tension. I walked slowly to my target. 

As I was coming closer to the light I find that it was much higher than myself. Looking to the left I see that pair of green were looking at me at eye level, still far away however. It soon hit me like a rock, this was playing out almost like my dream, just with a few differences. My dream didn't fail me, so I did what I did then. I reach out in front of me feeling rough, worn fabric. warm just as I expected.

I wasn't scared like before though. I had a good feeling about that. That was until a large, cold hand incapacitated my small one. I yip in surprise looking up. They pale blue lights were staring down at me. Looking down at my figure that was hidden in the darkness. I felt trapped in one place, so I dare not to move. Feeling another hand on my waist, I was pulled from my head space. 

"...sleep..." Was all I heard before drifting into a sweet slumber. I felt warm and relaxed. My body going limp before feeling myself falling into what I could only amuse was the man's chest.

\---

The soft sounds of wind was surrounding me. The air was fresh and smelt almost of lavender and cotton. I slowly open my eyes to see a dark, but still lit room. There was a soft glow for a few candles around the room. The walls were covered in various colored clothes that swayed in the gentle breeze. Sitting up and rubbing my eyes I see that there was no windows to emit a breezy nor a fan. 

I look around further, I see a small desk with books on and beside it. The floor was a stone. There was a few leaves here and there, but they must have been from the few plants in the room. The door looked old. There was a few metal accents on it telling me so. The handle was a simple metal ring. There was a small, dark brown dresser with shallow claw marks. Must have a cat or dog maybe. Atop the dresser was a small note with white fabric folded neatly in its place. 

I stood up feeling the cold floor hit my warm feet. Looking around for my shoes, I find no trace of them. Picking up the note it reads in a neat print: 'Good morning, I hope you slept well. You may be wondering where you are. To answer, you are in my room. Me being the ghoul known as Air. I was the one you walked towards last night. However, because you are reading this that means I am currently in The Ritual.' 

I wasn't sure what they meant by ritual. Was the boy at the flower shop right was this guy in some sort of cult? I was now on edge but still read on. ' Papa thought I should find you some clothes to wear instead of the dirty ones you are in.' Looking down I see he was right, my clothes were covered in dirt from falling. ' So, next to this note hopefully are some suitable for you to wear for now. Please, change into them and I hope to come back soon to aide you and answer any questions you may have. Lastly, please DO NOT leave the room. Some of our residence don't know about you and may think you are an unwanted guest.' The letter ends with a symbol of a triangle with a line through it. I amused this was the symbol for air based on his name.

I grab the thin, white fabric to see what looked like a long sundress. Not wanting to be in my clothes any longer, I take them off. The air was cold so I quickly get dressed. The dress was just a thin as it look, because I was chilled to the bone. It didn't help that the dress had had stop at my knees in the front. In the back, it slightly dragged the stone floor. 

There was no way I was going to be able to stand this cold in just this thin fabric. Searching to find more cover I end up finding a thick, golden yellow scarf. I wrap the fabric tightly around my shoulders and pace the room. 

I wait for what feels like 20 or so minutes. Quickly becoming bored of this room I decide I wanted to explore. Before leaving I think of the note once more and its warning. I shrug it off telling myself nothing would happen.

Hurrying to the door I slowly open it with a soft squeak. Looking out the door the hallway was empty and illuminated with the soft glow of candles just a before. Stumbling out the door I head down in one direction. The walls had several doors on each side but only a few had the symbols from before. Not daring to go into these rooms in fear of other people being in them. 

I had set a rule for myself: not to open doors and only go into opened rooms. I felt this was the safest way of allowing the letters rule without following them. As I continue to walk on I eventually hear the sounds of someone talking. The voice was becoming louder as I listened. I look around to see that there was, thankfully, a staircase. Quietly running up them I could hear the voices more clearly. Hoping that I might get some information I find that I can't understand a word they were saying. It almost sounded like a made up language.

Collecting myself, I look at where I was. I find myself on what looks like a balcony. The walls in front of me were covered in what looked to be painting of demons and a recurring man. They all look so familiar, then it hit me. They were all looked like they came from the book I had gotten from Tova, my friend from the art store. Looking over the railing I see Papa at the front of what looked like a church? Was I in a church this whole time? 

I wasn't all to sure but next I saw a group of people in front of Papa. They all had the same grey masks on and wore what looked like black suites. Papa was wearing what looked like a satanic version of what the Pope wore. Papa was preaching to the group. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. However I continued to listen to his voice as he spoke. 

Soon I found myself looking into his eyes as he looked into mine. I became worried and ducked down under the railing. Immediately moving back seeing that the railing didn't hide me all too well. I didn't know what to do now that I was found, sort of. So, I decided to stay where I was, instead of maybe being caught by the people down stairs. If Papa really wanted to get me, he would some get me. Better that it was someone I knew instead of not knowing at all I guess. 

I wait just as I did in Air's room. However this time I listened to Papa preach and sometimes the others joined in with cheers or what I guessed was some type of singing. With the singing there was the sounds of a piano. The sound was beautiful and fluent. The time had gone quickly with my distractions. I heard the chatter of people as they left the room. I didn't dare look over the balcony again in fear of being spotted once again. 

Shortly after everyone left I heard what I think was Papa. I still couldn't understand him, until I heard my name in the nonsense. looking through the railing I see none other than Papa pointing in my direction. The masked man next to him was looking at me as well. I yelp and move my head back.

"Angelica, would you come down here please. I need you to meet someone." Papa's voice echoed in the monastery. In fear of my wrong doings and what may happen, I do as I was told.

Walking down the stairway I came to see large wooden doors I had not seen before. I guess it was because of the hurry I was in. The doors were just as heavy as they looked. Slowly they moved forward revealing a waiting Papa and masked man. Scared, I walk slowly to them. My new dress dragging behind me as I walked. I hug the golden scarf around me once again. 

As I was halfway to them I see Papa lean over to the other, whispering something to him. The man nodding in return. By this time I had made it to Papa, bowing my head in shame? Why did I trust this guy so much? I was acting like a child scared of her angered father. I shot my head up looking at them both with an angry glare.

" Why are you so angry, Ghuleh? You know I'm supposed to be that mad one." Papa grabs my chin and moves in to my face. He had a smug grin plastered on his handsome face and continued. " You weren't supposed to leave Air's room." he says in a smooth a silk tone.

I couldn't say a word. It wasn't that his word shocked me, but I truly couldn't say a thing. 

" Well, this," Papa faces the man next to him." is Air. He will be taking care of you for the time being." Who I now knew as Air gave a slight bow.

I finally find my voice. " When am I going home..?" I say meekly. I was calm about this before but I don't know what to do now that I'm here. I feel so small as the others look down at me.

"... We haven't decided yet..." Was all Air said. At first I was shocked before quickly becoming angry once again. 

" What do you mean by that? I WANT to go home. I didn't sign up for this!" I fumed as I spoke to the men. 

" I'm afraid you did Ghuleh. When I told you there would be a catch if i showed you this place, you agreed to the consequences." Papa's voice was just as calm as before.

" But you said that nothing would be bad!" I started to panic. There was no way I was going to be stuck here with this guy! I was going to go home. 

Papa chuckled shaking his head. " This is not bad. No, think of it as an honor. Besides I never said that one day you can't go home. We just need your help for a short time, maybe." This calmed me slightly. 

" How long do you need me and when can I go home?" I ask more calmer than before hoping this might change my luck. 

" This is talk for another day, but I shall send you on your way with Air and he can answer most questions you may have." Was all Papa had said before turning to walk the other way. I was going to yell at him to say that I wasn't done here but found that I couldn't speak once again. I'm not sure why but I chalk it up as fear.

"... Come..." Was all Air had said before grabbing my hand, dragging me behind him as he walked on.


	4. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ooh, Water is going to be happy! She won't be the only ghoulet here!" Earth says in excitement as he grabs the mans arm almost in a childish was.
> 
> " Why do you guys keep calling me ghoulet? What does it mean anyway?" I question them.
> 
> " Ghoulet means female ghoul. For a reference point, we are ghouls, but you should know that!" Earth say again just as happily as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put airth(air/earth) in here I love them so much!! I might make a fanfic to them if you guys want... or I might just do it anyways.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapters a little crappy...

If you have ever been dragged behind someone before you know how it feels. It's not really the most flattering thing in the world. The occasional glance wasn't great either. I wasn't all to happy with everything that had happened to me within the past day. Being kidnapped, lied to, and pushed around didn't help.

Coming back to my senses I notice that we are in a different setting. Air had pulled me to what looked like a mess hall. The room matched the rest of the building so far, old, dark, and cold. There was a large table in the center with plates and silverware set out and ready for use. Being too busy looking at my surroundings I didn't notice Air come to a stop. Therefore I run into Air's slim back.

"... Hungry?.." Was all Air had said as he turned to look at me. I only shake my head as we head over to another small table off in a sitting room. " ...Do you have any questions for me?..." He said calmly as his pale blue eyes pierce into my green ones.

" Yes, for starters where am I? And why are you all down here?" I question calmly.

Air huffs in frustration, trying to find where to start. "... For starters," He mocks me." you are in a church of Satan. In said church we have a small community of many ghouls and Sisters. While we are here we do Satan's bidding, spreading his message in different ways. We so happen to do it in music most of the time. Any other questions?.."

" Is there anyone else here like me?" This was a question I had in mind for a while. Papa made it sound like he had done this before.

Air chuckles." Yes, we have had a few like you here. Only a few ever stay though...." He looks away in thought but soon looks back as me.

I was very confused." What do you mean few ever stay?"

" Well sometimes we give people offers to stay here with us, and do as we do. However few stay. We have a few who have though. If you would like you can meet one of them.." Air perked up a bit.

"Sure, I mean I don't plan to stay but why not enjoy the time I'm here right?" Air never replied before walking in an unknown direction.

We pass many doorways that had symbols on them, meaning we were back in the sleeping quarters. Air was eyeing the doors as if he was looking for a specific door. Air soon stops on a door with an upside down triangle with a line trough it. Behind the door we could hear hushed curses in Swedish. Before Air could open the door we heard a loud thud.

"FUCK!!" The voice behind the door yelled. Air quickly pushed the door open in a small fit of panic. As he opened the door I saw a small man that looked about my age maybe a few years older. The man was laying on the floor, groaning in pain from falling off his bed. He looks and Air and I's direction.

" Earth..." Was all Air said to the man before he replied. Earth starts to get up and walks over to Air, not really noticing me or if he did he didn't care.

" Don't worry about me. You know I fall all the time. So, what may I do the honors of helping you with this-!" Earth squeaked when he saw me, making me jump in return. Soon after yelping a " who's that?"

" This is Angelica, she is a guest. I told her about us and she wanted to see someone that stayed here on their free will." Air said calmly as he looks down at the smaller man.

"Ooh, Water is going to be happy! She won't be the only ghoulet here!" Earth says in excitement as he grabs the mans arm almost in a childish was.

" Why do you guys keep calling me ghoulet? What does it mean anyway?" I question them.

" Ghoulet means female ghoul. For a reference point, we are ghouls, but you should know that!" Earth say again just as happily as before.

I was very confused, ghoul aren't real. They were only a myth, right? I mean yes, I have studied them but they were only stories they would tell to scare kids." OK, Haha very funny. Yeah I don't believe in ghost stories."

Air gives a dark chuckle, clearly amused. " Well you better start believing.'' Air turns to the Earth and asks, " Would you like to show her?" Earth nods his head vigorously.

Earth pulls off his mask, short brown hair a mess. He was a handsome man. His face was round, covered in freckles, and had beautiful, deep green eyes. However on his temples he had two small, pointy horns. Earth gives a big smile reveling his tiny, little fangs.

I didn't want to believe what I was seeing so I said," Th-those could be fake. I still stand my ground." Air hums before turning Earth so his back was to me. He runs his long, thin fingers down Earths back making his tense up. Air then gently pulls up the back of his shirt as if giving a warning. Around Earths waist was a thin tail with a spaded tip. The tail soon unwraps from from his body.

"Would you like to find out if it's real, Angel?" Air said as he pulls Earth to his chest. I slowly move forward to feel it. I expected it to fell rough but, I was pleasantly surprised. It felt just like, skin.

Moving my fingers up Earths tail I come to the base. I gently run my thumb over it. Earth grip onto Air, releasing an inhuman purring in the prose. " It feels so nice." Earth purrs, nuzzling his head with a big, goofy smile. We stayed like this for a while before I pull away.

" So do you believe ghoulet?" Air says, keeping Earth plastered to his chest as he fixes his shirt. Earths tail sways in contentment.

I was very confused but I didn't really want to deal with this anymore. " Sure, if that makes you happy." I smile and shake my head. Earth was a cutie though. He was almost like a cat, how could you say no to that.

" So what next?" I ask.

"Hmm, we should all lay down and take a nap." Earth purrs. He looked sleepy. I guess having his tail rubbed was like having your head rubbed.

" We could if you want to, as long as Air doesn't mind." I look at Air waiting for an answer before he simple nods. Earth pulls away from Air, moving to his closet. He pulls out a few blankets before laying them on the ground. " what are those for?"

" I don't think we are all going to fit on my small bed so, I got these so we can lay on the floor." Earth says groggily as he puts all of the blankets in place. Air takes off his mask off, his dark ,curly hair falls to his shoulders. His horns had curled closely around his head.

Soon, Earth's bed of blankets and pillows were in place. He grabs both of our hands and pull us down to the floor with him. Air and I were on the far sides, sandwiching the small ghoul. Earth turns to have his back face Air. I grab onto a pillow and Air wraps his arms around Earths waist, hiding his face in Earth's neck. We all listen to each others breathing and soon fall in to a peaceful slumber.


	5. *Update!!!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOu can skip this if you want but this is more for my inactivity and hopefully what I hope to do with this fic later on.

Oh my!! I'm sorry my friends that I have been away for so long. Hell a new Papa is basically here and I still haven't updated. However, I would like to say I am deeply sorry. I fell out of the band after a while. Now that Papa 4 is coming to us I felt I needed to start my fanfic up again.   
later on I also hope to add Papa 4 into the story line. Whenever I add him in I do not plan to make him as he was in the music video that came out not to long ago. The video was for RATS if you want to know. Add this point in time this is the only video of him and personally I was not the biggest fan of what they did to Papa. Although I do not plan on adding Papa 4 for sometime do to the need of plot development. Before he does come along though, I would love to know how you felt about Papa 4. What would you like to see from papa 4? Did you expect something different just like me? Or did you get what you asked for and then some? Let me know! 

I feel as though this small letter has sadly come to an end for now. After reading up on my earlier chapters I plan to start to add a new chapter! I hope this is okay for now. Talk to you all soon!

-P.L.


End file.
